


Time to start anew

by Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, General Creepiness, I have no idea what I’m doing, Mega Evolution, Psychological Horror, did I mention friendship?, fight me, i guess I’ll add more tags later?, i think at least, pokemon can have more than 4 moves, this is my first time putting anything on the net, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz/pseuds/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz
Summary: The new arrival of a human was laughably easy to predict, and it is a race against time to see who will reach her first.





	Time to start anew

It was amazingly simple in all honesty, the way things cycled around and around. The spiral was reflected in all nature, in the spinning storms out across the world, in the shells of the deep sea. It was in the flowers and the lives of those living on the planet. History repeated itself even as time marched on.

No one remembered, or maybe no one wanted to.

The chosen and their partner finding each other and solving whatever calamity they were called against, and then they were ripped apart. The old tales in the most forbidden of books were always the same. 

No one believed of course. Not even when these events were dotted throughout history, passing so easily into myth and legend. 

The flame on the end of her branch reflected off of her toothy grin. 

After all, who believed in humans?

“It will happen soon.” She spoke quietly, never looking away from her flame, and the picture she saw within it. “We need to prepare.”

Thousands of glowing eyes flashed open in the darkness that lingered around the small light cast off the fire. 

“ARE YOU SURE?” The voices of thousands came from everywhere at once, rebounding off the cave walls, sounding old and young, male and female, smooth and hoarse.

She tossed one paw back in annoyance, keeping her eyes on her vision. “Have I ever led you wrong? I am the reason you aren’t still rotting away while lamenting the lack of inspiration that left you unable to come up with any plan to get what you want.”

The resulting snarl shook the earth, reverberating through her bones as the thousand eyes narrowed and the shadows began to coalesce around the tiny light. “YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO US IN THAT MANNER?! WE COULD TEAR YOU APART AND ADD YOUR SOUL TO OUR RANKS! YOU LIVE ONLY BECAUSE-“

“Because you need me.” She said flatly, finally looking up and glaring right back. “Or have you forgotten what I have done? I looked through years of history to learn if the legends were true, I brought new souls for the army, I found the stones-“

“WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN. WE ONLY WISH FOR CONFIRMATION.” The voices sounded as discordant as before, if a bit pained.

She held the alit branch up and blew a stream of fire to the ceiling. “Then see for yourself.” 

Every eye was on the scene shown in the fire. 

The vision showed a peaceful night sky, bordered by a small town. A flash of light in the sky, followed by a limp figure falling to the land below. 

“TRUE, YOU HAVE SEEN IT HAPPEN, BUT HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE IT IS HAPPENING SO SOON?”

She gestured with her free paw at the flame spilling across the rock. “Do you really have that little faith in me? I’m hurt. That town has only been up for a year, and the lack of new buildings puts it somewhere in this season. If I study the constellations I can pinpoint exactly the day.”

The thousand eyes blink, and a sigh rolls through the cave. “WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE?” 

The Delphox just smirked as she studied her flame. “Not long now. Not long at all.”


End file.
